


All eyes on me (but I only see you)

by 2manyships



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, The Serpents, They love each other, Toni’s in a band, having a famous gf is hard, highschool sweethearts, lawyer cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyships/pseuds/2manyships
Summary: Cheryl likes to annoy Veronica. Veronica thinks Cheryl should give her favorite band a go. Veronica is in for a treat.A series of one shots all in the same AU.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Choni - Relationship
Comments: 52
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

When Cheryl Blossom first joined the law firm, Veronica made it her personal mission to befriend the red head. She thought the girl would need protection from the harshness of New York, having grown up in a small town. Maybe it was a bit over dramatic, maybe it was just because Veronica had always wanted a little sister, but as soon as Cheryl stepped through the doors of the building, Veronica Lodge was set on taking her under her wing. 

Veronica would never admit said feelings to Cheryl now, the fiery red head did not need protection of any means. She never backed down and was honest, blunt and her savageness was on par with Veronica’s. To say the raven haired girl respected Cheryl a lot would be an understatement. The banter the two had was one of the best bits of Veronica’s day - her other colleague Betty was just too nice for some of the downright dirty insults Veronica and Cheryl exchanged... all in good nature of course. 

There’s just one thing that Veronica and Cheryl truly don’t agree on. Veronica’s deep love for ‘The Serpents’. A small town band that had made the big time and Veronica had become obsessed with. Mainly for the dark haired drummer Sweet Pea, but they had some pretty amazing hits. 

—

“Hey Cheryl?” Veronica called out across the office, hardly able to see Cheryl behind the stacks of books and papers she currently had littering her desk. She could hear the red heads pen scribbling furiously and every so often there would be a pause and a huff. 

“Mm-Hm.” Replied Cheryl, distractedly. It wasn’t exactly encouraging but it wasn’t straight up dismissal so Veronica would take it. 

“I got some tickets to the Serpents tour the other day... for the show this Saturday...” She trailed off, hoping Cheryl would get the hint. 

“That’s this Saturday!?” Betty piped up from the desk next to hers. “I didn’t get a ticket, they sold out so quickly...” 

Veronica looked at Betty grinned, “Well then it’s your lucky day B - I managed to secure three.” The two were excitedly grinning at each other until they heard the thud of books dropping to the floor. 

“Why would you get three?” Inquired Cheryl, who was trying to now organise her chaotic desk. 

“Because I wanted to invite the two of you, obviously. God Cheryl, I thought you had a 4.0 GPA.” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “I do have a 4.0 GPA and a degree in criminal law. I thought you went to Harvard and therefore were smart enough to pick up on the fact I don’t really care about The Serpents.” 

Veronica chuckled as she let the comment slide, “All the more reason for you to come then Cher, Betty and I can finally prove to you how sensational they are.” 

“They are pretty amazing.” Betty chimed in. 

“Aren’t they overrated?” 

Veronica shot Cheryl an indignant look, “That’s blasphemy! They are the best, you should see Toni Topaz. She could loosen you up.”

“Are you saying I’m uptight!?” 

Betty snickered while Veronica raised her brow at Cheryl. “We all know you can be.”

Cheryl glared at Veronica and then at Betty. “I don’t think - “ 

Betty interrupted her, “It’s okay Cheryl, our job requires that sometimes. But really, I think you should come - take your mind off work a little.” She finished softly while nodding to the stack of books leaning against Cheryl’s desk. 

Cheryl sighed softly. “Okay.”

—

Veronica was delighted that Cheryl had decided to go. She was proud that she had managed to pull Cheryl away from work. 

The three girls had decided to meet for dinner before the concert and Veronica had texted Cheryl to remind her not to wear formal wear.

“I dress well Veronica, it’s not my fault if you think that it’s too dressed up by your standards.” 

“I just think you could spice it up a little, that’s all.” 

And Cheryl Blossom was a sight to behold when she walked into the restaurant. White skinny jeans and a simple red blouse with white flowers on it. Her hair flowing down her back in waves. Veronica was pretty sure every person in the restaurant turned to look her way, including her - mesmerised by how good the red head could look in something so simple. 

“Do I pass the dress code, Miss?” Cheryl asked sarcastically. 

Veronica and Betty grinned at her. “You smashed it out the park Cheryl!” Betty exclaimed. 

“She’s right Cher, it hurts my pride but you’re smoking, even more so than me tonight.” 

“Awh Veronica.” Cheryl said while fake pouting. All three girls laughed and began to order food. While eating, Veronica and Betty (mostly Veronica) were explaining the band to Cheryl. 

“So there’s four members, Toni whose their lead vocalist, Fangs and Jughead who are on bass and Sweet Pea on drums. They’re certified girl crushes in every country - including Toni. I swear to God Cheryl, when you see her move her hips up on stage, you’ll go crazy. The body rolls that girl can pull out are next level...” Veronica rambled on.

Cheryl almost choked on her water. “Excuse me?” 

“Toni is the embodiment of sexy Cheryl, I’m not even gay but I’ve never seen anyone like her. She’s hypnotic.” Veronica enthused. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m pretty in love with Sweet Pea but I would go gay for Toni Topaz... Right Betty?” She turned to Betty for support. 

“She is pretty gorgeous... My eyes just always gravitate to Jughead. He’s so handsome and you can always see the passion on his face, how much he loves what he’s doing.” Betty sighed wistfully. 

“So you two have to different favourites.” Cheryl concluded, swiping one of Veronica’s fries. 

The raven haired girl shot her a look, “I love them all equally. Except maybe Sweet Pea slightly more.” She trailed off.

“And you want Toni to be my favourite?” Questioned Cheryl. 

“For sure, if she can hypnotise me and I’m not even gay then she’ll fully bewitch you.”

“I don’t know Veronica... your preferences have been questionable in the past..” 

“Cheryl!” 

Betty laughed, “That’s true V...” 

Veronica glared at the two of them. “Whatever.” 

—

The girls were lining up outside the venue and Cheryl was taking in all the craziness around her. Veronica wasn’t kidding when she said they were girl crushes, there seemed to be thousands of excitable girls all rushing to get in, some even carrying signs with things like ‘Marry Me Jughead Jones’ and ‘BITE ME FANGS’ and she’s pretty sure she saw a ‘Toni Topaz sit on my face!’ Veronica was even going on about how one time someone had thrown their bra onstage.

“People really do that V?” Betty asked looking a little bit shocked.

“Ohhh yeah.” Veronica grinned seeing Cheryl’s paled face.

“Just how wild do these concerts get?” The red head asked.

“The wilder the better.” Was Veronica’s sinister reply as they got to their seats. 

“I don’t know how I feel about that...” Cheryl replied, almost timidly.

“Come on Cheryl Blossom. Live a little. You should come out on the weekends with me more often, I’ll teach you how to spice up your life.” 

As much as Veronica had become fond of Cheryl, the girl had mostly apologetically turned her down when she’d invite her out. Cheryl always claimed to be busy but Veronica had always thought Cheryl was just too attached to her job. 

“It’s sweet that you want to spend all your time with me Veronica Lodge, but why don’t you ask Archie out?” Cheryl asked while patting Veronica’s head. 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “He’s busy.” 

Betty and Cheryl exchanged a look and quickly dropped the subject and moved on, knowing it was a weird spot for the normally very open Veronica. 

— 

The concert was everything Veronica had dreamed of and more. A total mosh pit, people jumping and singing and screaming and fireworks and confetti - even Betty had screamed “I LOVE YOU JUGHEAD JONES!” Once or twice. Veronica has thought it could’ve only been better if Betty had shouted obscenities too.  
Cheryl had spent most the night bobbing her head along to music, and swaying - If anyone had seen her out of context they would’ve thought she was at a Lewis Capaldi concert. Veronica had almost forgotten to watch for Cheryl’s reaction to Toni - strutting near the side of the stage where the girls were sat and dancing to the music. Sensually swaying her hips and taking off her jacket before throwing it to the crowd. 

Cheryl’s breath seemed to hitch and Veronica nudged Cheryl while smirking, as Cheryl’s eyes didn’t move off Toni’s body. “I told you she’s hypnotic.” Veronica laughed but when she looked back up, Toni was staring right back at Cheryl. 

—

Towards the end of the concert, The Serpents sat on chairs on stage and had a Q&A session so that they could ‘Let the audience know us individually too.’

Sweet Pea was a straight up flirt and had all the hormonal girls in the arena swooning. Jughead was smart and broody, going on to talk about poetry that had Betty melting. Fangs was very wholesome, using his time to talk about family and how much the fans meant to him and then band and then Toni who was quite brief. Charismatic but by no means intentionally, she kept it short and even when someone tossed a pair of pants onstage, remained un phased and thanked everyone for the support. 

Toni had intrigued Veronica right from the start. Although being very funny and genuine, she also seemed very closed off. Fangs and Sweet Pea had a YouTube channel that she appeared in sometimes, but she didn’t really touch on her private life. She never really posted much on her social media either unless it was band related. The boys had just said that she liked to take a break from being famous whenever she got time off and just wanted to rest. 

“And the final question we have is... Likes and dislikes of being famous?” Fangs read off the question wheel. 

“Oh a like is one hundred precent free food.” Answered Jughead, the arena laughed and so did Sweet Pea.

“We all were expecting that one, pal.” He laughed. “Toni? What about you?”

“I like that we can reach so many people, that can spread our message and create a family. That we can help people.” Toni said confidently. Veronica could swear she could hear the sound of hearts being stolen in the arena. 

Sweet Pea nodded, “I agree with that, I love being able to help people. What about dislikes - anyone have any?” 

Fangs piped up, “I love being on tour but also I hate not being able to see my family as much, I feel like I’m missing out sometimes.” Jughead and Sweet Pea both nodded their heads in agreement before look to Toni who spoke.  
“It’s hard to keep my life quiet. It’s hard to go out on dates.” 

A voice came from the back of the arena, “I’d take you on a date any day of the week!!” 

The four band members laughed before Fangs piped up again, “What’s your ideal date Toni? This person clearly wants to know.” 

“I just want to be close to you, spending time together, there’s nothing better than being wrapped up in the person you love.” Toni spoke softly, seemingly lost in her thoughts for a moment. 

“Are you taken!?” Another voice yelled from the crowd. Toni just smiled.

“Our last song tonight will be ‘505’.” Announced Jughead, changing the subject. 

Much to Veronica’s surprise Toni spent the whole time singing on their side of the stage, specifically to one red headed Cheryl Blossom.

—

“I think you caught Toni’s eye!” Veronica exclaimed excitedly as they stood in front of the coffee shop of the arena before they went their separate ways. 

Cheryl barely acknowledged Veronica, too busy typing away furiously on her phone. 

“Wow Cheryl, you really are unstoppable girl, if you ever get the chance with her, can you please introduce me to Jughead?” Asked Betty enthusiastically.

“And me to Sweet Pea!” Veronica followed. 

“What are you talking about?” Cheryl asked incredulously while shoving her phone into her purse. 

“You one hundred percent caught Toni’s eye tonight, Cheryl! She was meant to end up becoming your favourite but I think you became hers instead...” Veronica trailed off chuckling.

“Did you not see her pick up that girls pants? And all the winks and grins to the crowd? And giving hope to the person who asked her out on a date. And stripping her jacket off and then throwing it to the crowd and even pointing and laughing with Fangs about that girl with the incredibly explicit sign.” Cheryl ranted furiously. 

Veronica was a bit taken aback, having never seen Cheryl lose her cool before. 

“It’s all just fan service Cheryl, she has to do those kind of things.” Reassured Betty.

“Yeah.” Veronica spoke, still kind of shocked at Cheryl’s outburst. “Besides, none of those things mean that she’s not still potentially attracted to you.” 

“Of course it does. Why would she be attracted to me when she has people literally offering their pants to her and saying that she can, and I quote, ‘Sit on my face - it’s only purpose is to be a throne for you!’” Cheryl huffed. 

Betty chimed in once again, “Well she can’t really control everyone, she probably doesn’t pay any mind to it.” 

Cheryl just continued scowling and Veronica could see her purse move from how much her phone was vibrating.

“...Are you going to get that?” Asked Veronica.

“It’s work.” Cheryl said firmly. 

“Oh.” 

The three girls were quiet for a moment, all seemingly in their own thoughts. Veronica thought Cheryl hated the band even more so than she had to start with, seemingly very annoyed with Toni and her interactions with the crowd tonight. She was so wrapped up in her theories as to why Cheryl was so annoyed that she almost missed Toni Topaz herself making a beeline towards the three of them. 

—

Veronica had thought Toni was gorgeous on stage but up close she was incredible. Both Betty and Veronica were frozen in their seats as their jaws dropped at the superstar in front of them. Cheryl didn’t even look up. 

Toni seemed distressed and spent about three minutes opening and closing her mouth, looking for the words to say. 

Nobody broke the silence, until Cheryl finally looked up, eyes blazing. 

“Well, that concert was terrible.” She spoke snippily. Veronica gasped and Betty’s eyes were wide. 

Toni narrowed her eyes and frowned.

Cheryl began to list all the reasons why she was annoyed and why she had wished she’d have never have come and Veronica was to shell shocked to even try and stop her. 

“You’re flirting with the crowd, giving them false ideas of dating you and that you’ll sit on their face!! Collecting panties on stage and tossing off your jacket! What’re you doing backstage!?” 

Cheryl was absolutely furious. Veronica had never seen her like it and even Betty seemed to have no idea how to react. Cheryl hadn’t quite been yelling but she was seething. Thankfully there was hardly any people around to witness Cheryl’s outburst at a famous music sensation. Just as Cheryl was about to spit more fire, Toni grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely, seemingly furious herself as the kiss was intense and was as if Toni wanted to make Cheryl understand something. 

Veronica had never seen anything so hot and Betty was blushing. All either could think was what the hell was going on. 

When Cheryl and Toni pulled apart, Cheryl’s eyes were no longer fiery, instead tears had started to build in them. Toni cupped Cheryl’s faces gently and ran her thumb over Cheryl’s cheekbone, seemingly about to say something before Cheryl hastily but more distance between them. Taking one last look at Toni before turning and walking out the door. 

Toni looked frustrated as she ran both her hands up her face and into her hair before her face shifted to distraught. “Can you make sure she’s okay?” She rasped out to the remaining two girls, clearly trying to keep her own angry tears at bay. 

Veronica snapped out of her shock and could only nod as she and Betty quickly rushed after their upset friend.

—

Veronica had never seen Cheryl cry before, she’d always held herself together so well. Watching the tears fall down Cheryl’s face was heartbreaking and Veronica just wanted to make them stop. Both herself and Betty sat and tried to comfort Cheryl until the crying finally subdued and she fell asleep on Veronica’s couch. Betty gave Cheryl a sympathetic look before thanking Veronica for a good night and leaving. 

Cheryl had explained that her and Toni had been high school sweethearts, keeping their relationship under wraps from the public eye so that they could maintain their privacy. Toni had wanted to be public about it but Cheryl didn’t want the internet getting involved and people constantly making comments about them. Toni had respected that and so, the public didn’t really know about the two together. Cheryl had been to some of The Serpents smaller concerts when they first started out but she’d never been to one on this scale before. It was overwhelming. 

She’d never really thought about how her girlfriend was a music megastar - for her it was just her Toni and those goofy boys doing what they loved, just like they used to in Jughead’s garage. 

No matter what, the couple were constantly talking, texting, facetiming. Making sure they always got to see each other even they physically couldn’t. Toni had once even got a flight from Paris to New York in the middle of a tour just to see Cheryl for the night of their anniversary. 

Toni had always treated Cheryl like she was the most important thing in her world. She looked at her like she was everything. And yet tonight, with all the distraction and chaos around her, with all the eyes on Toni that wanted her, Cheryl was terrified that someday Toni’s eyes would fall to someone who wasn’t her. 

It was terrifying to Cheryl, she loved Toni with her whole being, she couldn’t even bear to think about Toni falling for someone else. She didn’t want to and yet her mind was going through overdrive, thinking of all the what if situations. During all time away, did she ever forget that she had someone waiting at home for her? 

“I had my eyes on Toni almost the whole night, Cheryl.” Veronica had softly reassured. “And I’m pretty sure the only thing she really paid attention to was you.”

——

Cheryl’s phone went off, probably a hundred times during the night. But somehow Cheryl slept peacefully on the couch, even though Veronica had insisted she take her bed. When Cheryl’s phone started going off again in the morning, Veronica decided to answer it. 

“Cheryl.. baby - “ Came Toni’s husky voice through the phone. It sounded as though she had been crying. 

Veronica immediately cut her off, not wanting to intrude on a potentially very personal conversation. She tried not to freak out while she spoke seeing as she was talking to her ultimate girl crush. 

“Actually, it’s Veronica.” The said girl whispered out, not wanting to stir Cheryl. 

“Oh. Um.. is Cheryl okay?” Was Toni’s awkward reply. 

“Oh yeah, she’s okay. She’s sleeping now. Wouldn’t take my bed so she’s on the couch.” 

Toni gave a soft laugh at that. “She always is the stubborn one.” 

Veronica felt her own heart twinge at the fondness laced in Toni’s words. “Are you okay, Toni?” 

“I’m fine. This will pass, we just need to talk. Can you text me when she’s awake? I’ll come and get her.” Toni sent Veronica her number and Veronica gave Toni her address, trying to keep her cool over the fact that Toni Topaz now had her number. 

It wasn’t much later that Cheryl began to wake. “Good morning sleepyhead.” Veronica called over to her as she began to stretch. “I made you some breakfast.” 

Cheryl looked up the coffee mug Veronica was offering to her and smiled sheepishly. “Thank you.” She said as she walked over to where Veronica was sat. “You have a nice kitchen.” 

“Okay. If that’s what you want to discuss..” Veronica said while sipping her own coffee. 

“I basically laid it out for you last night anyway and I genuinely appreciate your kitchen.” 

Veronica threw a bit of toast at Cheryl. “Why did you not mention that you’re dating the lead singer of my favorite band!?” 

“Because you’re lusting after my girlfriend?” Cheryl sassed with a raised brow.

Veronica just rolled her eyes, “I’d only really want Sweet Pea.” 

Cheryl laughed. “I know. It’s just.. Toni and I wanted to do it together. I’ve been telling her all about you and Betty and she wanted to meet the people that were keeping me happy while she was away on tour. We were meant to go backstage last night and meet but obviously after everything went down...” Cheryl trailer off with a sad look in her eyes. 

Veronica leaned over the counter and squeezed Cheryl’s hand. Cheryl looked up at her and smiled softly. “I’ve always supported Toni and the rest of The Serpents, we basically met because of it.” 

“And you always said they were overrated and not interesting.” Veronica scoffed. 

“Well, we both know I like to rile you up.”

—

Veronica texted Toni while Cheryl was showering. About ten minuets later her doorbell rang and Toni Topaz was at her doorstep. She looked tired, clearly not sleeping very well after last night. 

“Um, hey.” Toni said giving a small smile while fidgeting with her hands. 

Veronica had never really noticed how small the girl was. “Hey, she’s just showered so she’ll be out in a minute, come on in.”

Toni followed her into the living room and Veronica had to remind herself not to gawk at the famous singer in her house. 

Toni took in her surroundings slowly, eyes briefly stopping to focus on a Polaroid of Veronica, Betty and Cheryl pinned on the wall. She sighed deeply as she acknowledged Veronica staring at her. 

“You probably think I don’t deserve her.”

Veronica looked gobsmacked. “Is that what you think?” The idea that the music megastar felt insecure about that was lost on her, especially with all the confidence Toni oozed on stage. 

“You spend so much time with Cheryl, you know that there’s no one like her. No one can measure up to her, not even me. I try my best but sometimes I worry that she’ll realise there’s better than me out there. Someone who’ll be able to be with her all the time and give her all the attention she deserves. I can’t afford to lose her.” Toni spoke softly and Veronica could see her eyes start to water. Not wanting to deal with another emotional breakdown, she gently placed her arms on Toni’s shoulders. 

“I think she’s just overwhelmed. It’s a lot to take in, lots of crazy things happen as those concerts and I’m sure from a girlfriend point of view, it’s even crazier. Knowing all these people want your girlfriend and the wild things fans say and do. She’s just... overwhelmed.” 

“You think so?” Toni asked, her voice filled with uncertainty. Veronica nodded earnestly and she swears she could see some of the weight being lifted off of Toni’s shoulders. 

At that moment, Cheryl shuffled into the living room, clearly shocked to see her girlfriend standing there. 

“TT?” 

Toni whirled around and walked straight up to Cheryl. “Baby.” She breathed out. Her hands hesitated at her sides for a moment, as though not sure if she should touch her girlfriend yet but her desire to seemingly overpowered those thoughts as she wrapped her arms around Cheryl. Veronica watched as Cheryl’s own arms came to rest around the small of Toni’s back as she rubbed Toni’s back gently. 

“I’m sorry.” She heard Toni whisper as she reached up to plant a lingering kiss on Cheryl’s cheek. “Let’s go home, baby.” 

Cheryl looked at Veronica once before looking back at Toni and nodding softly. 

— 

“Thank you for letting me stay V.” Cheryl said hugging Veronica as Toni started the car.

“It’s seriously no problem Cheryl. Just remember the VIP passes next time.” Veronica said grinning cheekily. 

Cheryl gave a genuine laugh and Veronica could feel the happiness spread in her own body. “I’d even set up a private show for you, V.” 

They both chuckled as Cheryl walked towards the car.

— 

Toni still didn’t know if she was forgiven or not. Cheryl had seemed lost in her thoughts as she gazed out the window while they drove. Normally Cheryl would be all over Toni, rubbing her leg and taking photos of her and kissing her and making jokes. 

They got back to Cheryl’s apartment and both of them were still silent. 

Cheryl’s place, or rather, their place when Toni wasn’t touring, wasn’t exactly a mansion like Cheryl used to live in. But it was big and luxurious just as expected from Cheryl. However, instead of feeling hollow like Thornhill once had, their private paradise felt like home. A real one. 

Toni nervously chewed on her lip and waited for Cheryl to say something, but Cheryl just brushed by her and walked into their room. The smaller girl sighed loudly before going to get herself a glass of water. She was looking out the kitchen window when arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her closely to Cheryl’s body. Cheryl rested her head on Toni’s shoulder and Toni shivered from the sensation of the red heads breath against her neck. 

“I’m sorry that I overreacted.” Cheryl whispered, softly planting a kiss against Toni’s neck.

Toni set her glass down and turned in Cheryl’s arms. She gently placed her hand against Cheryl’s cheek and felt her lips raise in a small smile when Cheryl leaned into her touch. “It’s understandable babe, I should’ve realised that it was going to be so crazy. I know it’s a lot to take in, but baby, I would never hurt you.”

“I know.” Cheryl said firmly. “It’s just within all the craziness I forgot that.” 

Toni’s brows pulled together in thought. “I didn’t come after you last night because... I was worried that you’d see Toni Topaz the singer, not the Antoinette Topaz that you fell in love with.” Toni explained, gently caressing Cheryl’s cheek. 

Cheryl dropped her arms from around Toni and linked their hands together instead, swinging them lightly. 

“What are you talking about? I love all of you, Antoinette Topaz. The singer, the cook, the jokester, the badass, the loud snorer -“ Cheryl joked, her tone turning light.

Toni’s smile grew, “The girl who’s head over heels in love with you.” She added, bringing Cheryl’s hand to her lips for a peck, before pulling her down for a deep kiss. 

When they pulled away Cheryl was pouting. “But I swear to God baby, if I hear anything...” Cheryl started and Toni growled. 

“It’ll never happen! I only love you.” 

Cheryl almost felt the need to argue, maybe it was the lawyer in her, but the sincerity in Toni’s voice settled her inner lawyer down. 

Toni could see the conflict flicker across Cheryl’s face. “It’s never going to happen, Cheryl. Ever since I’ve met you, you’ve driven me crazy, in all the best ways of course,” she paused to wink at Cheryl who just rolled her eyes smirking, “but like I’ve said and will always say, I don’t think I could ever love anyone that’s not you. My heart belongs to you, it only wants you. No matter who’s watching me up on the stage, I’ll only ever be searching the crowd for you.” Toni said, punctuating her sentence with another kiss. And then another one, and another trying to convey her message to Cheryl. 

She seemed to be doing a good job because Cheryl’s eyes turned dark with lust and the sounds coming from her mouth were very encouraging. Cheryl starting kissing Toni back, possessiveness oozing from her agressive kisses and Toni felt on top of the world. 

She pinched Cheryl’s ass and dashed towards their bedroom, Cheryl following in tow. 

— 

When Cheryl checked her phone later, she had half a dozen messages from Betty and about a dozen from Veronica. She was about to reply when she felt tanned arms pull her closer to her girlfriend again. 

“Good morning.” Toni breathed out happily. 

“It’s actually a little past noon now.” Chuckled Cheryl. 

Toni just hummed in acknowledgement before spreading kisses along Cheryl’s shoulders and up her neck before moving to settle on top of the red head. Cheryl was enveloped in the warmth of her girlfriend and she couldn’t help the grin that graced her lips and the sigh of satisfaction that left her. 

“Hello.” Cheryl laughed as Toni was now looking down at her, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at her girlfriend’s naked body. Toni leaned down and peppered kisses across Cheryl’s jaw before focusing again on her lips. Cheryl could taste the happiness coming from her lover and couldn’t help but grin into the kiss. 

When they pulled away again, Cheryl reached up to play with Toni’s baby hairs, fully taking in the goofy smile on her face. She loved that smile. “You’re a goofball.” Cheryl quipped, voice tinged with fondness. 

“I’m a bad ass.” Replied Toni sassily before leaning down to nip at Cheryl’s neck. It fell quiet again as they got heated, Cheryl forgetting about her phone until it started ringing from under the duvet somewhere. 

“Wait, gorgeous, wait.” Cheryl stopped Toni breathlessly to answer her phone. The pink haired girl grumbled at the interruption and continued laying kisses over the vast expanse of porcelain skin on show. 

“Finally! Cheryl! I was so worried about you! Are you and Toni okay?” Veronica rushed out on the phone. 

More than okay, Cheryl thought giddily to herself.

“Yes Veronica, we’re okay, thank you for ask-“ Cheryl started but was cut off by Toni kissing a particularly sensitive spot. 

“Cheryl? Everything okay?” Veronica asked cluelessly.

“Fuck baby, stop.” Cheryl whispered to Toni who just looked up at her mischievously and kissed her again, Cheryl had to stifle a moan. 

“Yes, Veronica, everything is great.” Cheryl rushed while Toni got more impatient. A few more nips and kisses had the red head panting lightly. 

“Veronica?” Cheryl inquired to the now quiet phone line. 

“Oh, don’t mind me. Please, continue. I was enjoying my live sex podcast.” Veronica quipped 

“Okay Veronica, hanging up now.” Cheryl huffed as the raven haired girl cackled on the phone. She ended the call and dropped her phone on the bedside table, giving Toni her undivided attention. 

—

“I see all’s well in paradise.” Smirked Veronica as they walked out the office after work. Cheryl pulled her collar up to shield the many hickeys littering her neck from Veronica’s prying eyes. 

“Do you want to come over for dinner?” Cheryl changed the subject. “Toni is cooking.” 

Veronica’s face turned into pure excitement and Cheryl tried not to laugh at her friend’s dopey grin. “Come on.” She said leading Veronica towards the girls car.

“What about your car?” Veronica asked half hazardly, still seemingly shocked by her invitation. 

“Toni dropped me to work this morning.” Replied Cheryl cooly. 

Veronica huffed, “Oh. So I’m just the driver.” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes as she got into Veronica’s car. “You get a free dinner.” 

— 

Veronica couldn’t help but grin at the post on Toni’s Instagram later that evening, a photo featuring the singer and Cheryl snuggling happily, captioned ‘Yes. I am taken.’


	2. Wine night! (Or beers and Netflix?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so people requested a continuation of this story and I hope I delivered? I’m not very good at multi chaptered stories so sorry in advance aha. 
> 
> I’ve decided that I will write some more for this universe and I do already have some ideas but I just want to clarify, OTHER THAN THIS CHAPTER ALL OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE SEPARATE ONE SHOTS FROM THE SAME STORYLINE / CHAPTER.

“Baby? I’m home!” Cheryl called into the apartment once she stepped inside.  
“You can just hang your jacket up on the hook V.” She explained to Veronica smiling brightly. 

“Oh, right, thanks Cher.” Veronica laughed, watching as Cheryl moved awkwardly, seemingly itching to greet Toni. The second Veronica had her shoes and jacket off, Cheryl was down the hall like a bullet in search of her girlfriend. 

“I’m in the kitchen babe!” Veronica heard from through the hall as she tried to keep up with the eager redhead. As soon as she stepped into the living space she let her eyes take in the decor. 

It fit Cheryl to a T, elegant and chic, but it definitely had Toni’s personality spilling through the cracks. For every expensive sofa and armchair and cushion, there was a homey blanket and potted plant. Framed art work was hung on the wall but photos of what seemed to be band members and family filled the gaps between them. There was a, no doubt expensive oak and glass coffee table, that had notebooks and coffee mugs on it. A shaggy old rug covered some of the beautiful wooden flooring and an elegant looking bookcase had a top row of classic novels while the rest of the shelves were storing old nik-naks and memorabilia. Veronica loved how beautifully it all came together. 

She turned to catch Toni, stroking Cheryl’s hair softly, listening to how her day was and found her heart melting at how the singer looked at Cheryl, adoration clear in her eyes. Toni noticed Veronica watching them and cleared her throat gently, causing Cheryl to turn to Veronica. 

“Right! V, this is the woman of your dreams - Antoinette Topaz. TT, this is the pain in my ass at work, Veronica Lodge.”

Toni snickered lightly at Cheryl’s introduction. “I’m glad we could meet in a better circumstance Veronica, I’ve heard a lot about you - being a good friend to my girlfriend.” She paused to narrow her eyes playfully at Cheryl. “Thank you for giving her some company while I’m away and for taking care of her the other night.”

Veronica grinned and gave a fake bow. “It’s nice to meet you too, Antoinette. I didn’t know your name wasn’t actually Toni.” She watched as Toni huffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Cheryl insists on calling me by my real name even though nobody else does.”

Cheryl huffed indignantly, “Your name is beautiful TT and I think Antoinette is darling.” Toni rolled her eyes again. 

“Well nonetheless,” Veronica continued, “Consider me charmed. And definitely pleased with the circumstances. You both have a lovely home.” 

Cheryl piped up, “Alright, you can drop the prim and proper V, Toni isn’t interested in your posh girl charade.” 

Toni and Veronica made eye contact and laughed while Cheryl pouted.

“Green is an ugly colour on you, Cheryl.” Veronica snickered. “Now, I’ve been told to expect dinner?” 

“Indeed. TT is a wonderful cook, she makes the best enchiladas you’ll ever taste.” Gushed Cheryl while Toni just smiled bashfully. 

“You butter me up Cher, but yeah, they should be done soon. In the meantime, wine?” Toni asked while moving around the kitchen. 

“You’re a godsend Toni Topaz.” Veronica swooned as Cheryl huffed.

Cheryl and Veronica sat down at the counter drinking their wine and making conversation with Toni while she occasionally fussed over their dinner. 

Veronica loved watching the dynamic between the two girls, she’d always thought Cheryl was quite reserved but she could see how the girl was completely at ease around Toni. They were smitten, often stealing kisses or complimenting each other, Veronica found herself smiling softly at her friend, happy to see her so happy. 

—

They were just finishing their dinner when there was a knock at the door followed by heavy footsteps and booming voices coming towards the kitchen. 

“Tiny!? We got some drinks and were thinking of setting up the Xbox for some games and then figured we’d ask you to join. Want to come ov- Woah. Who’s the hottie?” None other than The Serpents drummer, Sweet Pea spoke, eying Veronica. Fangs strolled in behind him.

“Oh, hello you rufians. Nice of you to barge into our house.” Cheryl said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Oh the pleasure is all ours Red.” Sweet Pea responded with the same amount of sarcasm.  
“Now, Toni, want to explain why you’re hogging all the hot girls?” Sweet Pea continued, shamelessly checking Veronica out. 

Fangs rolled his eyes at Sweet Pea and barged past him into the kitchen. “What he means to say is, hi, I’m Fangs and that moron is Sweet Pea. Nice to meet you.” 

Toni laughed at Fangs and before getting up and welcoming him with a hug and then addressing Sweet Pea. 

“I’m only hogging Cheryl because we’ve been on tour and I’ve missed her.” She said sweetly, kissing Cheryl on the head as she started to clear her plate.  
“This is Veronica. She works at the law place downtown with Cheryl. She was at our concert the other night.” Toni explained.

Sweet Pea and Fangs integrated themselves into the kitchen and Sweet Pea leaned against the counter next to Veronica.  
“Ohh, she’s the chick that solved your guys marriage basically.” He chuckled, winking at Veronica. 

Veronica felt her cheeks rise from having his attention and looked away. “Oh.. I didn’t really do any-“ 

Cheryl interrupted her and smacked Sweet Pea on the arm. “It wasn’t a marriage problem, Sweet Corn.” She sassed. “It was just a misunderstanding.” She said while heading into the living room and sitting on the sofa. 

“Yeah dude, it’s all over with now.” Seconded Toni as she followed her girlfriend and leaned against her, followed by Fangs who sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table. 

“That’s right. Our parents have a happy marriage, no problems here.” Laughed Fangs. 

Sweet Pea made a move to sit on the sofa too and Veronica stood confused. 

“You’ve been hiding the fact you’re married!?” 

The three band members and Cheryl laughed - “No Veronica, Toni and I aren’t married.” She giggled , “At least not yet.” She finished sweetly, kissing Toni on the cheek. Toni grinned at her and echoed, “Not yet.” 

Fangs and Sweet Pea looked at each other and pulled faces.  
“Ew.” “Gross.” 

Toni rolled her eyes at the boys and continued, “It’s just been a running joke since high school that we’re an old married couple and also we act like their parents. 

“Which is ridiculous, the only reasons they say that is because we make sure they don’t die from only ever eating pizza and drinking beer or Gatorade.” Cheryl deadpanned. 

“Yeah, like parents.” Fangs said cheekily. 

Cheryl grumbled something under her breath and Toni kicked Fangs with the foot she had spread over his lap. “Quit winding Cheryl up boys.” 

Both boys actually looked apologetic, “Sorry Red.” “Sorry Cher.” They muttered out. 

Veronica couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of her, this definitely wasn’t what she imagined the band members to be but she found herself pleasantly surprised. Especially by Sweet Pea. 

“It’s fine, you brozos. What are you suggesting we do? As you’ve seen, we have a guest so Toni is a little too preoccupied to be playing Call of Duty.” Cheryl said firmly and Veronica had to stifle a laugh at the falling faces of all three band members. 

“We could watch some Netflix and drink beer?” Fangs suggested. 

“That sounds good to me.” Seconded Toni while Sweet Pea nodded his head. Cheryl looked at Veronica expectantly. 

“Oh, me? Yeah, that sounds good to me.. although I can’t drink too much, I brought the car remember?” Veronica reminded Cheryl. 

“Don’t worry about that Ronnie, you can crash in the guest room.” Toni said dismissively. “Now let’s get this party started!” She grinned.

—

About two hours later they had built up the sofa with blankets and pillows and were halfway through the second crappy movie the boys had put on. The group had talked and drank pretty much the whole way through the first movie, letting the group get to know Veronica and allowing Veronica to get to know the group and it’s dynamic. 

It was clear there was a very brotherly love between the boys and Toni, all three of them joking and teasing each other, but there was also a very clear love they had for Cheryl too. Sweet Pea enjoyed riling her up, good naturedly though and she in turn insulted him fondly. Fangs and Cheryl‘s relationship was a bit less annoying siblings and more gossip filled and affectionate like best friends. 

Veronica had fit in perfectly with the group, flirting with Toni to annoy Cheryl, gossiping with Fangs and enjoying banter with Sweet Pea. Even occasionally bordering flirting with him, causing a few raised brows from Cheryl. 

-

Veronica finished another glass of wine and looked at the now empty bottle of red. Her and Cheryl had drank a lot. She lifted her head and peeked at the group from her spot on the end of the sofa.

Toni and Cheryl had switched so that Cheryl’s head was in Toni’s lap while she played with her hair. Fangs had Cheryl’s legs draped over him while he was engrossed in the movie and Sweet Pea was nursing his beer sprawled out on the armchair in the corner. 

Once the movie had ended, the girls chose some weird romance-action movie. And towards the end Cheryl was now asleep in Toni’s lap and Toni was drifting off too. Fangs was invested in whatever was going on between the characters on screen.

Veronica watched out the corner of her eye as Sweet Pea stood and downed the rest of his beer before heading toward what she assumed was the bathroom. 

Careful not to stir Toni, she gently lifted off her blanket and made a move towards the bathroom herself. 

—

It was probably creepy that Veronica was stood outside the bathroom, waiting for Sweet Pea. Especially since the guy didn’t know her. But there had been a flirty vibe all night. But she was tipsy. Although... he had called her hot earlier. But it was still weird. And what about Archie? Oh forget about Archie! This is still weird though. 

Her tipsy courage left her and she realised how weird it was and started to chicken out when she heard the door open and a “Veronica?”

Great.  
“Hi Sweet Pea. I was just going to use the bathroom but saw it was occupado so...” She trailed off, grimacing. Seriously. Who says ‘occupado’? 

Sweet Pea chuckled. “Well it’s not anymore... So...” He gestured towards the toilet. 

They both stood there awkwardly and Veronica scratched the back of her neck.

“Right. Ha ha. I’ll just... yeah.” She said as she rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

Sweet Pea watched the door close and shook his head. ‘God I’m so awkward.’ He thought to himself before heading back to the sofa. 

—

Toni’s head was dangling over the back of the sofa while she snored, Cheryl was out like a light and even Fangs was starting to drift off. 

“Hey buddy.” He whispered to Fangs, nudging him gently. 

“Hey.” Replied Fangs drowsily. “I think we should wrap this up.” 

Sweet Pea nodded in agreement. “Yeah, the girls are goners and you almost are too.” 

Sweet Pea chuckled to himself as Fangs didn’t even argue and yawned loudly. “I think you’re right.”

Fangs gently rubbed Cheryl’s leg to rouse her and when she was awake shook Toni violently. 

“Woah woah woah! Dude what the fuck! I’m up!” Toni yelled, startled. 

“We all knocked out dude, Pea and I are saying we should say good night.” Fangs said, laughing at Toni’s reaction. 

“Oh. Okay. Yeah, I think that’s a good shout.” Cheryl piped up, trying not to laugh at her dazed girlfriend.

Veronica made her way back into the living room to see everyone getting up.

“Oh. Are you boys leaving?” She asked Sweet Pea. 

“Yeah, they’re calling it a night since we all dozed off.” Toni answered for him, now holding Cheryl’s hand as the red head said her goodbyes to Fangs. 

The boys said their goodbyes, both expressing how nice it was to meet Veronica and how they should do this again. Fangs hugged Veronica and she she turned to Sweet Pea who hugged her and whispered in her ear, “Meet me out front when you can.” 

Veronica looked at him and nodded shyly, letting Cheryl lead her to the guest room as Toni walked the boys out. 

—

About twenty minutes later, when Veronica could hear Toni’s snores coming from her and Cheryl’s room, she crept through the house to the front door. 

She checked outside and waiting for her was Sweet Pea. 

“Um, hey.” He smiled awkwardly at her.

“Hey.” She said back simply, watching as he rocked on his feet.

“So I understand if this is weird but.. do you want to.. talk?” He asked her, seemingly bashful. 

“Actually. I’d love to.” She smiled, internally fist pumping at the fact that Sweet Pea wanted to talk to her. 

“Cool! I mean.. cool. I, uh, actually live just down the hall with Fangs if you want to come over? Not to be creepy, I swear I’m not trying to kidnap you or anything, I just, really think you’re hot and I want to know you? I guess? This is totally weird.” He rambled on nervously. 

Veronica chuckled and placed her hand on his arm, “It’s okay Sweet Pea, I trust you. Besides, I don’t think Cheryl - who is a lawyer - would be in the habit of keeping your company if you kidnapped women.” 

Sweet Pea let out a hearty laugh at that. “I like your sense of humour. You’re right, although she may kill me for making moves on one of her friends but..” he trailed off giving Veronica a glance over and a cheeky smile, “I think it would be worth it.” 

“I’m always worth it.” The raven haired girl sassed. “Now lead the way.” 

“As you wish, milady.” Sweet Pea joked as he lead her towards his apartment. 

—

They sat on the couch in the front room and nursed a beer each, just getting to know each other when the topic of relationships came up. 

“So.. are you taken?” Sweet Pea asked.

Veronica cringed at the question. “No. Well, I guess in a way?” Sweet Pea looked at her confused.

“I am not in a relationship.” She clarified. “But I am living with my ex. We ended on good-ish terms, pretty recently. He was always so busy, he wanted to people please all the time but it meant he had no real time for me.” She finished softly, looking at the drummer.

Sweet Pea looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, “I’d always make time for a girl like you.” 

Veronica felt butterflies in her stomach and could feel herself swooning. But she didn’t want to be an easy girl just because he was handsome and famous. She cleared her throat and moved the subject along.

“I’m looking at trying to get a new place but you know what it’s like in New York.” 

Sweet Pea nodded at her, trying to pretend their moment hadn’t happened. “Yeah, it’s crazy expensive, especially if you want a place where the toilet isn’t in the middle of the front room.” 

Veronica laughed, “Exactly, and there isn’t really anyone I could room with either, Cheryl already has a place.” 

“Then live with Cheryl.” Sweet Pea said as if it were obvious. 

“I can’t just live with Cheryl.”

“Why not?” 

“Because... well... oh. I guess I could just live with Cheryl. I never really thought about it.” Veronica said, mostly talking to herself out loud. 

“There, problem solved. Then Cheryl would have company while Toni is on tour or working. You work together so it’s easy for you both to schedule your lives together.” He justified. “And it means that I’d see you more...” He trailed off, blushing lightly at what he’d let come out of his mouth. 

Veronica looked at him, eyes wide for a second before leaning in and kissing him square on the mouth. “I want to see you more too.” She whispered after pulling back.

Sweet Pea blinked in shock before cupping her face and kissing her deeply. Veronica pulled away first, breathing a little bit heavily. 

“Woah cowboy, calm down. That is the only taste you’ll get of Veronica Cecilia Lodge until I am sufficiently wooed.” She said oozing confidence and she stood up and gathered herself, leaving Sweet Pea gobsmacked on the sofa. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, it’s late and I’m tired. I assume I will see you and Fangs again in the morning before I go, maybe if you’re nice enough at breakfast, I’ll give you my number.” She winked. “Until then.” She finished, turning around and all but sashaying our the door, leaving Sweet Pea to pick his jaw up off the floor. 

“What a woman.” He mused to himself. “I need a cold shower.” He walked to the bathroom with a newfound determination to get Veronica’s number in the morning.


	3. No one said it would be easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl attend their first event as a public couple and it isn’t exactly as smooth as either of them hoped.
> 
> This isn’t a continuation of the last chapter, simply a new story in this universe.

Cheryl was on edge. She wasn’t normally the nervous one between her and Toni, often presenting herself well with ungodly amounts of confidence, but tonight was different. 

They were in the car on the way to their first public event since Toni had announced their relationship, and Cheryl had been jittery since they’d left the apartment.

As soon as Toni’s post had gone up, Cheryl’s notifications were flooded with new followers and comments on her posts and texts from friends who both knew and didn’t know about her and Toni. She was trending online and news articles were already going up about the ‘Mystery Redhead’. 

Cheryl was in her own head, picking at her nails and thinking about everything that had been said so far. Most people embraced the relationship, they were both ‘hot’ and ‘Sweet’ enough, but Cheryl had seen a fair amount of people hating their relationship. 

Toni had told her to pay no mind to it and to turn her notifications off but Cheryl couldn’t help herself. 

Once Toni had fallen asleep last night she’d been reading through articles and comments, burning them into her brain. 

‘Ew, a redhead? I thought Topaz had standards.’ ‘She’s not even that cute.’ ‘I bet she’s just with Toni for the money.’ ‘Fame chaser.’ ‘Toni could do better.’ ‘This redhead bitch best keep her hands off our girl.’ ‘What a slut.’ ‘#protectToniTopaz’ ‘I wish Toni was with Madison.’ ‘Toni deserves better.’ 

Cheryl’s head was going into overdrive thinking about all the things she’d seen. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to take a breath. Her loud sigh immediately caught Toni’s attention.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Toni asked, grabbing Cheryl’s hands to stop her fidgeting.

“Nothing TT... I’m just kind of nervous, that’s all.” Cheryl confessed quietly, not looking at Toni.

The singer frowned and released one of Cheryl’s hands to pull her face towards her own. “That’s a lie, you’re practically vibrating you’re so on edge. What’s on your mind? I’ve never known you to just be nervous.” Toni implored, looking deep into Cheryl’s eyes.

Cheryl held her gaze for a second, reading the concern clouding Toni’s eyes. But tonight wasn’t about her, sure, Toni now had a plus one to this event but it was still her new album launch party and everyone was there to see Toni and celebrate The Serpents success. Cheryl refused to worry Toni or put any distractions on her mind. 

“Really, I’m fine mon trésor. I just hope people like the dress I picked out.” She laughed breathily, trying to pull away from Toni. 

The other girl didn’t seem to buy it, but sensed Cheryl wasn’t going to spill what was going on in her head yet. 

“I’m sure they’ll be in awe of you, babe. Just like I am whenever I see you. You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Toni caressed Cheryl’s cheek and rolled her eyes when Cheryl let out a small, “No I’m not.” 

“Yes, you are babygirl. And I’ll tell you over and over again until it’s in your head. You constantly make me thank god for gifting me with such a beautiful girl in my life. You’re so sexy in that dress and I can’t wait to show you off...” Toni continued voice getting lower “...And take it off you later.” 

Cheryl’s cheeks warmed at the lust dripping from Toni’s voice and couldn’t help but let her ego be a little bit inflamed. Toni always knew the right things to say. Even unknowingly. 

The redhead leaned into Toni and whispered into her ear, “Well once we’re done here, we can celebrate again tonight.” 

Toni immediately turned and captured Cheryl’s lips in a deep kiss, groaning slightly. “Damn it baby, I’m going to be spending the whole night waiting to go home.” Toni complained. 

Cheryl laughed, “You started it! Don’t dish what you can’t take.” She sassed, laughing at Toni’s displeased face.

“Fine, but I’m getting you out of that dress tonight, one way or another.” Toni said, narrowing her eyes playfully at Cheryl. 

“Miss Topaz? Miss Blossom? We’ve arrived.” The driver called from the front seat. Cheryl felt her nerves spike up again. 

Toni leaned in for a soft kiss before pulling away and looking at Cheryl intently. “Just breathe baby, okay? You’re with me, I’ve got you.” 

Cheryl nodded and let Toni get out the car first, immediately hearing the screaming and cheering from outside the venue. She took a deep breath like Toni instructed and waited for Toni to open the car door for her, stepping out onto the red carpet. 

——

The first thing Cheryl saw was the paparazzi, a million flashes put spots in her vision as she felt Toni’s fingers interlace with hers. “Just keep a smile on your face baby and follow me, okay?” Toni said into Cheryl’s ear softly before leading her along the carpet. 

People were screaming Toni’s name all over the place and Cheryl wondered how the hell she could keep her head on straight while her own head was swimming. She focuses on keeping a basic smile on her face as they approached Toni’s manager. 

“Hey you two!” FP called over all the noise of the crowd. “It’s nice to have you here Cheryl, sorry you’ve been pushed into the deep end.” 

Cheryl just shrugged and tried to play it off, smiling, “It’s alright FP, it’s not too bad.” 

Toni glanced at her and squeezed her hand before talking to talking to FP about what she was meant to be doing. Further up the carpet, Cheryl could see Kevin waving at her from next to Fangs. At least there was one friendly face. 

FP’s voice brought her attention back to the present.  
“So you’re going to come and do some group shots with the boys first and then you’ve got a group interview, then you’ll be queued for single photos and then some of the paparazzi have asked for a shot of the two of you together, which is your call whether you do or not. We’ve got about fifteen minutes to get all these shots done and then we’ll move inside.” He listed quickly, speaking mainly to Toni who nodded easily.

“There’s some good producers and potential artists to collaborate with tonight, so make sure you do lots of talking.” He instructed firmly and Toni nodded before tugging on Cheryl’s hand,  
leading Cheryl to the rest of the group where they all greeted her. 

“Hey Red - welcome to eye of the storm!” Sweet Pea joked loudly. 

“Yeah, welcome to hell.” Jughead deadpanned, trying to loosen the tie around his neck. “It’s crazy here but it will be better when we get inside.” He spoke, surprisingly sympathetically. 

Fangs rubbed Cheryl’s arm, “Kevin is here so you’ve got some company when we’re taking our group shots, feel free to steal him whenever you need to tonight. I’m glad you’re hear Cher, try to enjoy it.” And Cheryl couldn’t be more thankful for her best friends. 

“Thank you Fangs, I have a feeling that will probably a lot tonight...” Cheryl trailed off, noticing how Toni was already being pulled off in a thousand different directions for photos. She didn’t even get to say bye to her girlfriend as she lined up for her group shots. 

“Hey, lady, can you not stand in the way? Thanks.” Some random guy with a microphone scoffed as he stormed past her being followed by a man with a camera. She suddenly felt very out of place, looking around at the thousands of eyes on her. 

A hand pulled her to the side and she gasped in relief in the realisation it was Kevin. 

“Oh thank god, Kev. Did you see that guy? Actually, have you seen every one here? I can’t even stand next to my own girlfriend.” Cheryl ranted out frustratedly. 

Kevin looked empathetic. “I know, it sucks. They don’t care about us, they’re only here for the Serpents. Pay no mind to it though, hey. Besides, I’ll be your glorified tour guide tonight.” He winked at her.

“Thank you Kevin, I really do appreciate it. I don’t really know what I’m supposed to be doing.” Cheryl said, following Kevin as he moved up the carpet. 

“Oh honey, I can tell.” He sassed, gaining a soft laugh from Cheryl. “Just stick with me, okay?” Cheryl nodded her head and linked arms with him. 

“They’re doing their interview now, once that’s done Toni will be first in getting her individual photos, she’s aways first. Then it’s Jughead, then Fangs and then Sweets, okay?” Kevin explained, watching as Cheryl nodded her head, absorbing the information he was giving her. 

“Once she’s had her individual shots, she can come and grab you, and you two can have some shots. Trust me when I there is such thing as a smile that’s too big okay? Been there, done that, it isn’t what you want. The paparazzi will be yelling all sorts of things at you for your attention and all sorts of random statements for a reaction. Do not, and I repeat, do not answer anyone. Just look at the camera and smile. Follow Toni’s lead.” Kevin continued, once again pausing for Cheryl to keep up.

They were close to the end of the carpet now and she could see her girlfriend posing for the cameras. Looking completely natural and in her element. 

Kevin nudged her gently, “Don’t forget she does this all the time, all over the world. They all do, they are used to it, so try not to be upset if they’re a little insensitive.” Cheryl pulled her eyes away from Toni and listened intently to Kevin once again.

“Once you two get into the party, Fangs and I won’t be far behind. A lot of people will be wanting to talk to Toni and congratulate her or catch up with her, a lot of them will be eager to know you too, without actually talking to you. They’ll be judgy, too. People are rude, sometimes on purpose, sometimes on not. Just take everything on the chin, smile and act like you love Toni, which should be easy for you because you do.” Kevin finished with a deadpan and Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

Toni caught Cheryl’s attention once again and started to walk over to where she was stood with Kevin. 

“That’s your queue hun, go get ‘em! And seriously! Ignore the paparazzi!” Kevin yelled as he pushed her towards Toni who graciously took Cheryl’s hand. 

—

“Are you okay babe? I know this is crazy...” Toni rushed out as she lead Cheryl to the marker on the carpet. 

Cheryl just nodded wordlessly and she felt Toni slip an arm around her waist. 

“Just smile and ignore the morons, okay baby?” Toni grumbled in her ear and Cheryl felt a genuine smile spread across her face at the annoyance in Toni’s voice. She seemed just as done as Cheryl did. 

The second Toni straightened up and smiled, Cheryl did the same and the onslaught began.

There was shouting from every direction and Cheryl felt dizzy from all the noise.

“GIRLS - THIS WAY!!” “HEY - LOOK AT ME!!” “TONI, WHO’S THE HOT GIRL YOU’VE BROUGHT TONIGHT!?” 

Cheryl felt Toni’s arm tighten around her waist protectively at the last comment.

“WHO ARE YOU WEARING TONIGHT GIRLS!?” “CONGRATS ON THE NEW ALBUM TONI!” “IS IT TRUE THAT YOU’RE WITH TONI FOR THE MONEY CHERYL!?” 

Cheryl found herself blinking in shock at that one, anger stirring low in her stomach. 

“GIVE US A KISS GIRLS!” “CAN YOU TURN SLIGHTLY PLEASE?” “TONI, WHAT ABOUT MADISON!?” “TONI, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN INTO REDHEADS” “TONI, WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON MADISON’S NEW SINGLE ABOUT YOU?!” 

Cheryl could feel her cheeks aching and the smile starting to slip from her lips. Who is Madison? And why was she writing songs about her girlfriend? And why were so many people invested in Toni and Madison?

Lucky FP intervened and stepped in front of the girls. “All right folks, that’s enough!” He called out the paparazzi and Toni lead Cheryl up to the doors of the entrance. 

Even as they walked away Cheryl could hear the paparazzi’s never ending questions. 

—

Once they were inside, Cheryl felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. There were quite a lot of guests inside but it was much calmer. People were just dancing and drinking or chatting casually and the only camera flashes were coming from a photo booth in the corner. 

A waiter walked by the two of them and Toni grabbed them a champagne flute each before taking Cheryl to the side. 

“It’s better in here, huh?” Toni laughed humourlessly as she took a sip of champagne. “I’m sorry you had to go through that babe, I know it isn’t exactly easy.” Toni continued, guilt clear on her face. 

Cheryl tucked some of Toni’s hair behind her ear and smiled at her softly. “Hey... it’s okay. I’m okay, all in one sexy piece.” She winked at Toni, getting a smile from the girl. “Seriously, ma chérie, we both knew what announcing our relationship would mean and we both knew how crazy it would be after. I’m just sorry that I couldn’t be here with you before to be by your side in all the craziness.” 

Toni leaned in and kissed Cheryl softly.  
“I’m so lucky you have you. You have my heart.” She whispered, rubbing her nose against Cheryl’s gently. “And don’t apologise for that, I’m glad I was able to keep you away from the vultures for as long as I did.” Toni scoffed, her protective side showing through again. 

“Still. At least now we can do this together.” Cheryl said earnestly, lacing her fingers tightly with Toni’s. 

Toni grinned at her, dazzlingly. 

“Together.”

——

Together had lasted about 20 minutes. 

Once the rest of the band had filed their way in, the party was completely in swing. Crowds of people surrounded Toni and the boys, making conversation and congratulating them on the new album. Some people paid attention to Cheryl, having the decency to ask her name and what she did for a living and make polite chit chat, but a lot of people just looked down their noses and ignored her. 

Kevin had ended up pulling her away to dance while she watched her girlfriend socialise with a never ending amount of people, most of which she’d never met before. 

Cheryl knew some of them, of course. Some of them were managers or producers she’d met and had dinners with before, they’d all been friendly. Some of them were celebrities that she knew through her girlfriend like Troye Sivan, Lauren Jauregui, and Sam Smith.

And some of them she’d never met before, a few so famous that of course she knew who they were, for example Ariana Grande and Taylor Swift. 

But the rest she had no idea who they were. But everyone who was anyone in the music industry was here tonight and even a few actors and influencers. 

—

Kevin was trying to distract her best he could, bless him. And she appreciated it, dancing with him and eventually Fangs and Jughead too. But her mind kept wondering to her girlfriend who was stood with Sweet Pea and FP laughing about whatever the conversation was. 

And then there was this girl. Cheryl hadn’t noticed her at first, but from out of nowhere she came and wrapped her arms around Toni, greeting her excitedly. She fit herself into the conversation seamlessly and Cheryl could see the delight of the guys around her. Even Sweet Pea appeared to be a little star struck by her. 

Cheryl couldn’t fight the frown that made its way across her face and Kevin definitely noticed the storm that was brewing. 

“That’s Madison.” Kevin announced to her and Cheryl felt everything click into place. All the questions about her and the comments. 

Cheryl recognised her as being one of the opening acts on The Serpents tour one time a few years back. She’s definitely had a glow up since then and Cheryl found herself grinding her teeth in annoyance. 

The girl was flawless. 

Tall, tanned and skinny with dark hair perfectly framing her face and beautiful green eyes. She had straight pearly white teeth and Cheryl could hear how annoyingly beautiful her laugh was. 

The redhead growled and was all set on storming over to Toni and laying her claim on the poor singer when Kevin put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t Cheryl. Trust me, going over there in a jealous rage isn’t going to do you or Toni any favours. Not here.” 

Cheryl huffed and shrugged his hand off her shoulder, still debating going over when Kevin stopped her again. 

“Trust Toni.” He said firmly. 

And she did. She trusted Toni with everything in her. But she glanced over to where the singer was again and narrowed her eyes. She did trust Toni. She didn’t trust this Madison girl though. 

She didn’t trust the look she gave Toni when she thought nobody was watching, she didn’t trust the way she glanced at Toni every time she laughed, she didn’t trust her arm around her girlfriends shoulders as they toasted to whatever they were talking about. And she didn’t trust the way that everyone else seemed infatuated with her too. 

Having been stared at for so long, Toni finally noticed the eyes on her and immediately locked eyes with her girlfriend. Cheryl tried to quickly glance away but Toni had already excused herself and was making her way over.

——-

“Baby! How’s it going? Are you having fun?” Toni was grinning as she spoke loudly while she got closer to Cheryl.

“Oh yeah, I’m having an absolute ball entertaining myself and dancing with my date, Kevin.” Cheryl said snippily.

Toni’s grin faltered but she tried to maintain it. “Awh baby, don’t be like that! Kevin’s an ace dancer!” She joked, trying to keep the tone light. 

“Oh because that’s exactly the point.” Cheryl rolled her eyes with a huff.

“Okay, okay. Look I’m sorry, I guess I have been kind of caught up in talking to everyone and then Mads came along and we were catching up too and yeah... I’m sorry. Come and join us, I’d love to introduce you.” Toni apologised while gesturing to the crowd behind her.

As much as Cheryl had wanted to go over and claim Toni as hers mere minutes ago, she was annoyed at Toni and didn’t want to do anything on her terms now. 

“Hm. No thank you, I think I’ll just rejoin my amazing dancer of a date.” The redhead said snarkily turning on her heel to rejoin Kevin. 

Arms immediately snaked around her waist possessively and turned her back to face Toni. 

“No way, you’re coming with me! Come on, I want to show you off!” Toni tried.

“No thank you. I’ll enjoy my night alone.” Cheryl said once again, taking Toni’s hands off of her waist.

The singer put her hands up defensively. “Okay, you win. What is it you want? Do you want me to beg?” She asked knowing exactly where Cheryl was going with this. 

Cheryl had to bite the inside of her cheek to fight the smile that was trying to make its way onto her face. She loved when Toni let her be a brat, she didn’t pull the card very often but she had to admit she loved hearing Toni butter her up. 

She straightened herself up. “Maybe I do, maybe you should make me see why I should now choose to be with you when you’ve been so negligent all night.” 

Toni grinned at the extra-ness of her girlfriend and rolled her eyes playfully. “Because I’m your girlfriend who loves you very, very much and was being a big old dumb dumb talking to other people when I could’ve been dancing with you - My incredibly sexy, beautiful girlfriend who looks sinfully good in the dress she’s wearing.” Toni could see the Cheryl losing the fight with the smile trying to make way onto her face.

“...And...?” Cheryl said, more than won over but wanting to tease Toni even more. 

“And I just really want to hold hands with you while I show you off to a bunch of stuck of celebrities while they drool over you and envy me for the fact you’re coming home with me tonight.” Toni finished with a cocky wink.

“Is that so? Well... maybe I’ll consider it then.” Cheryl said, giggling when Toni fist punched the air. “But-!” She continued, finding the groan that came from Toni all too amusing. 

“But what Cher?”

“Beg first.” 

“Really?” 

“Yup!” 

“Okay....” Toni grumbled while she put on her best puppy eyes. “Please baby, be my date now.” 

Cheryl was already going to no doubt go with Toni but she melted at the puppy eyes. “Oh, mon cœur, of course I will!” 

“Great let’s go!” Toni exclaimed quickly pulling Cheryl over to the group.

——

“Hey guys, I’m back!” Toni spoke loudly, the crowd of people cheered and welcomed her back and Cheryl could spot a few familiar faces. Producers and artists Toni had worked with and Cheryl assumed Toni was trying to impress to work with next. 

“And this beautiful lady, is my date tonight, and every night from now on, Cheryl Blossom.” Toni proudly boasted.

One or two people greeted Cheryl politely but the rest of the people just ignored her and resumed talking. It was all mostly business and industry stuff anway, and while she wasn’t exactly getting to talk to Toni, she was happy enough to stand with her girlfriend. 

Toni had a glass of something alcoholic in her left hand and her right arm wrapped tightly around Cheryl’s waist while the redhead leaned happily into her. 

The conversation turned to something to do with conveying the right messages to fans and Cheryl couldn’t help but look at her girlfriend in awe every time she spoke, she was always eloquent and had such smart things to input into the conversation, to Cheryl it was no surprise that all these people were dying to converse with her. 

Suddenly Toni’s arm dropped from Cheryl’s waist as it went to instead support Madison who had rejoined the group and thrown herself onto the singer.

“Toni, come and dance with me babe! It’s our favourite song!” The girl squealed excitedly before taking note of Cheryl standing there.

“Oh, sorry, Red - I didn’t notice you there. You must be the girl Tiny wanted to ‘show off’.” She smirked at Cheryl before fluttering her lashes at Toni. 

Behind her somewhere, Cheryl could’ve swore she heard an ‘Oh.. Shit..’ but she didn’t pay it any mind. She straightened herself up and gave Madison her best ice queen glance over, just like she would in high school, before plastering on a fake smile. 

“Hello... Madison, was it? I’m Cheryl Blossom, Toni’s girlfriend.” The redhead said proudly, smirking at how Madison’s face fell slightly at Cheryl’s emphasis on girlfriend. “It’s a pleasure.” She added on plastically. 

The crowd around them went quiet and you could’ve cut the tension with a knife. 

“Ahah, Mads, Cheryl, I’m glad you two have finally been introduced... is that Dua Lipa playing? Baby, we should dance!” Toni bumbled out, pulling Cheryl towards the dance floor quickly. 

—

“Oh, so first you ditch me to dance with Kevin all night, then you’re begging me to stand there like your little trophy and listen to you talk to you’re little fan squad while they all blatantly disregard me and then as soon as the little saint that is Madison ‘blesses’ me with her presence you drag me away.” Cheryl complained, pulling her hand from Toni’s.

“Look Cher, I’m sorry it’s not been the best tonight, I am, I’m just not used to having someone around with me all night. You know I find it hot when you get all ice bitch on people but I couldn’t let you kill Madison -“ 

“No, Antoinette Topaz. You listen to me!” Cheryl exclaimed frowning at Toni. Toni immediately silenced by her girlfriends outburst. 

“First of all, I get that, I know that it’s difficult to play the good host with everything that’s going on. I know that you’re busy and that there’s people you need to talk to and that you can’t constantly hold my hand all night but even a minute ago when I was just there with you - at least I wasn’t just stood on the side by myself! I’ve had to third wheel Kevin and Fangs all night because Fangs manages to balance Kevin and people just fine! I just want to at least be with you Toni! That’s all I wanted!” Cheryl ranted and Toni felt her stomach dropping at the hurt in her girlfriends voice.

“And secondly! Not let me kill her!? Of course you wouldn’t want anything to happen to your precious Madison! Even though she mocked me within two seconds of meeting me! Even though she looks at you like she’s in love with you! I’ve held myself back all night! All night! I’ve ‘trusted’ you while the two of you danced together, ‘caught up’ together and while she’s had her arms all over and while you’ve been all haughty taughty with your little fan group over there...” Cheryl said fiercely while pointing in that general vicinity.

“...Blatantly ignoring me.” She finished off weakly, finally letting her head fall. “I just wished you’d have been with me.” 

Toni felt like she wanted to be sick with amount of guilt she felt. “Cheryl... I didn’t realise... I didn’t.. I’m sorry, I - “ 

“No, Toni. It’s fine, you enjoy your night, it’s not meant to be about me anyway. I’ll just see you at home.” Cheryl said softly. 

“No.” Toni said firmly.

Cheryl’s eyes snapped up to her girlfriends, “What?” 

“No.” Toni said once again, looking Cheryl fiercely in the eyes. 

“You can’t just sa-“ “Yes, yes I can.”

“Toni!” Cheryl exclaimed, exasperated. 

“No, Cheryl. You’re not going anywhere, because you’re right. I’ve been the worst date to you tonight, even worse than that one time that Archie took Betty and Veronica to the dance together.” 

Toni gained a little bit of confidence seeing the smallest of smiles tugging at her girlfriends lips. 

“There’s no excuse for me being so negligent, as you so eloquently put it earlier.” 

The smile from her girlfriend grew slightly bigger.

“I was an idiot, truly the biggest there is and I can’t even begin to say how sorry I am for it. It breaks my heart to hear you say how tonight isn’t all about you because that’s all I ever wanted it to be about. Introducing my beautiful girl to all these people, finally, and letting them see how inspiring you are. I failed at that, I got so caught up in what I was meant to be doing and who I was meant to be talking to that I let myself forget who I wanted to be talking to the most. And as for Madison, I swear baby, you have nothing to worry about ever. She’s a friend, people think that she sees me as more than that and maybe she does, I don’t know...” Toni explained while Cheryl frowned again.

“But, there’s only one girl in the world my heart belongs to, and that’s you - Cheryl Majorie Blossom.” 

Cheryl dabbed at her now watery eyes and rolled them, “God Toni, you’re such a sap.” 

“Only for you, my princess. So, if you’d have me, I’d love to be your date. And properly this time. But only if that’s what you want.” 

Cheryl sighed softly, “That’s all I’ve wanted from that start.”

So that’s what Toni did, she danced with Cheryl to countless songs, she drank and danced with the boys too. All of them joking and singing together. She introduced Cheryl with a flourish to anyone who would listen, took lots of selfies in the photo booth using all the stupid props and completely shot down Madison’s advances towards her for the rest of the night. 

As the night slowed down, Cheryl found herself getting tired and Toni noticed it.

“Do you want to head home beautiful?” Toni asked while they were slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor, a slow love song playing in the background.

Cheryl buried her head into Toni’s neck and nodded. “Kind of, I’m tired but it’s probably best that you stay. It is your party.” 

Toni turned and kissed Cheryl’s head. “It’s okay, I don’t think I’ll miss anything important.” 

“You might!” Cheryl protested, although she yawned immediately afterwards.

Toni smiled, “It wouldn’t be anything more important than going home with you, Princess.” 

Cheryl just hummed happily against Toni’s neck and continued swaying softly with her girlfriend. 

Together, they moved slowly for a few moments, just enjoying the intimacy before Toni spoke again. “I’ll go and get us a car.” 

Cheryl nodded wordlessly as she watched her girlfriend disappear into the crowd, before turning to spot Kevin. He was a few people over dancing with Fangs.

“Hey Kev, Fangs.” She addressed them. “Toni and I are leaving now.” 

Fangs pulled her in the middle of the two of them while they both hugged her. “Okay babe, get home safe okay? And tell Toni I’m glad she stepped her pussy up or I would’ve had to beat her ass.” Fangs joked. 

“She would squash you, babe.” Kevin laughed at his boyfriend. Fangs pouted and Cheryl smiled in amusement at the two of them. 

“Thank you, boys. Really. For the entire night too.” She said gratefully.

“It’s no problem Cher, we love you, you know that.” Kevin said and Fangs followed with a “We do.”

“And I love you both too, always.” She said softly, enjoy their bonding moment, until she saw Toni’s head poke through the crowd and wave her over. 

“Later boys.” 

“Bye hottie.” “See you later babe.” They said as they waved her off.

——

Cheryl was glad to be home, the night had been... eventful to say the least but her and Toni had been snuggling and kissing the entire drive home. 

The red head had just washed her face and done her teeth when Toni came in behind her, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck, before kissing resting her head on Cheryl’s shoulder. 

“I love you. I know this has all been new and difficult, I appreciate you and the effort you’ve put in more than you know. Thank you for being so patient with me.” 

A soft smile graced Cheryl’s lips as she led Toni to their bedroom and pushed the singer on top of their bed. She felt drunk on the way Toni’s eyes ate her up, even with no makeup on and in one of Toni’s old t-shirts. 

“I love you too, always. You don’t have to thank me, I love supporting you, and I always will. I’m glad we hashed things out.” 

Toni grinned and made herself comfy before pulling Cheryl on top of her and hugging her tightly. “Me too, very mature of us, if I do say so myself.” She joked, starting to scratch at Cheryl’s head and neck gently. 

Cheryl almost moaned at how good it felt as she relaxed into her girlfriend and breathed her in. “Mmhm, and no Veronica Lodge this time, either.” 

She felt Toni shake beneath her with a laugh. “Just me and you baby.” 

Cheryl sighed contently. “Me and you.” She echoed.


	4. I need to be with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance is hard enough, long distance while everyone apparently hates your relationship is even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for a kind of late addition to this - I haven’t really been feeling inspired to write for this particular collection. I hope you all enjoy it anyway, sorry if it’s not particularly to your liking lol

———-

Cheryl supposed she should be used to waking up alone.

More often that not, Toni is up and out at ungodly hours in the morning, gone for anywhere between a day and six months. Her schedule constantly changing and unpredictable. Sometimes Toni would have to up and leave at the drop of a hat. 

Cheryl should be used to it, it is a part of Toni’s job after all. The press events and the parties and the concerts and festivals and tours.

It didn’t mean it got any easier. 

Cheryl sat up in bed and stretched, glancing at the clock on the stand next to her. 6:45AM. Sighing deeply she looked around the room. Toni had clearly left in a hurry, items of clothing were strewn around half hazardly and the door was ajar. 

On a good day, Cheryl would get up, do some morning cardio, get washed and dressed and make herself a good breakfast to keep her going for the day - but today didn’t feel like a good day. She exhaled loudly before letting herself flop dramatically back down onto the bed. 

She reached over to the nightstand to retrieve her phone, groaning when the bright screen hit her face. 

Monday. Great.

She had a handful of notifications, some from social media, a couple of work emails, and a few texts; the most recent from Toni. 

‘TT❤️: Good morning Cher-bear! Sorry I couldn’t stick around to cuddle, I wish I could have, you were stubborn to let me go this morning.😉 FP called and I didn’t have the heart you wake you, my sleeping beauty. I’ll be back late on Saturday evening. I hope you have a good day... I miss you already!😘’

Cheryl found herself smiling fondly at the message, not surprised by the fact she’d latched onto Toni this morning. Her subconscious always seemed to sense when the girl was going. Her smile faltered slightly when she saw how long Toni was going to be away for.

It wasn’t even that long, six days was nothing compared to a six month world tour, but Toni had been home for a while and Cheryl had just started to get used to it again. 

Shaking her head to rid the thoughts of sleepy kisses and drunken giggles in the kitchen, she pulled herself out of bed. She sent Toni a message back before heading to the shower, she had a job to get to. 

——-

“Hey Blossom! Nice catch!” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time and she’d only been at work for an hour. When she’d arrived at work, a few paparazzi were stationed outside the door, how they knew where she worked she had no idea, ready to hound her with questions. 

Luckily, her boss had stormed outside and yelled about legal action against all of them and Cheryl had never been happier to work in a law firm. Until the awkward interview of having to explain her dating life to her boss and why there were now paparazzi stalking her. 

Twenty five soul sucking minuets later and the promise of an autograph for her boss’ kid, Cheryl had finally been allowed to slump back to her desk, finally finding peace. Except now all eyes were on her and every five minuets people like Chuck Clayton were waking by and yelling ‘Good job Blossom!’ Or ‘Nice!’ Or ‘Great catch Blossom!’.

So when Chuck continued asking whether ‘Topaz’s ass is as nice in person as it is in those leather stage pants?’ Cheryl finally lost her cool. 

“Enough!” She cried out, causing all the whispering to halt. 

“Yes, I am dating Toni Topaz. In fact, if any of you gremlins had bothered getting to know me, even on a basic level, then you’d know that Toni and I have been together for seven years now! No, I am not dating her for money, no am I not using her in any way for her fame and no, I will not tell you about my girlfriends ass or tits! Now stay out of my private life!” 

When she had finished, people quickly averted their eyes or tried to look busy doing something else and Cheryl heard a whistle behind her. 

“Wow, Cheryl Bombshell has finally exploded. What’s got you so riled?” The one and only Veronica Lodge asked leaning on her desk. 

Cheryl groaned dramatically. “Try everything, Toni left this morning and is gone for the better part of the week, I’m currently the paparazzi’s new favourite play toy and Chuck Clayton wants to get in on Toni’s ass.” 

“Well it is the best ass in America.” Veronica smirked. 

Cheryl glared at her across the desk.

“Okay, okay, not the time for jokes. You’re never normally this bothered by Toni leaving though, I’ve never seen you come into work so worked up. And obviously the paparazzi want you know you two are public, it’s hot goss provided by an even hotter source.” Veronica sassed giving Cheryl a once over, eliciting a half smile from the red head. 

“And Chuck is Chuck. He, like half the male population of this building, will never get a piece of ass as hot as Toni Topaz, you’re the closest he’s ever going to get to knowing what it’s like.” 

Cheryl chuckled at that, “I suppose you’re right. It’s just been rough, you know? Toni’s been home a lot recently and I guess I just forgot what it’s like when she goes. And suddenly everyone wants to be best pals with me too - I’ve had messages from people I haven’t spoken to in years and even my cab driver this morning was extra friendly and asked for an autograph. I guess I’ve just let it get to me today.” 

Veronica pouted sympathetically, “Awh, Cher! It’s okay, I’m not surprised you’re feeling rough with everything going on. It is a lot to take in. But you best tell that cab driver that the best friend title is reserved for Veronica Cecilia Lodge only!” 

Both girls laughed lightly while Veronica moved to give Cheryl a hug. 

“Why don’t you go with with her?” Veronica asked after a few moments of silence.

Cheryl broke the hug to look at Veronica. “What do you mean?”

“Why don’t you go with Toni, when she does all these conferences and whatever. You would get to be with her all the time...”

Cheryl’s brows furrowed for a moment while she thought. 

“I love my job. And my life here, too.” She said smiling softly at Veronica.

“If I went with her all the time, I wouldn’t get to live my dream and do the job that I love. I never would’ve met you either, V. I would love to be with Toni all day, everyday, but deep down I know I wouldn’t truly be happy if I wasn’t being a lawyer.” 

Veronica nodded sagely, “That’s fair. I guess it doesn’t mean that it sucks any less though.” 

Cheryl could only nod in agreement, days without Toni sucked.

——-

By day three Cheryl didn’t know whether she was going to kill somebody or just spontaneously combust into tears. 

Toni was in a completely different time zone making communication difficult and a big case at work meant longer hours that were more stressful than normal. 

Veronica had been good friend, trying to support Cheryl the best she could, and the two of them had gone to a pasta bar for lunch as Veronica insisted - “Your brain is running one hundred miles an hour, Cher, it needs carbs to keep going.” 

Cheryl had rolled her eyes when Veronica when she’d suggested it but deep down she was thankful for the raven haired girl and her thoughtfulness. Veronica could be a pain in the ass at the best of times but she was an amazing best friend and she definitely knew how to talk enough to keep your mind off things. 

“- and then I told her that I’d rather die than be seen in a dress that colour but she insisted... Cheryl? Hellooo?” Veronica singsonged, noticing Cheryl had zoned out. 

“Yeah, sorry, I guess I spaced for a minuet.” Cheryl said apologetically, trying to stab at the last of her pasta. “Ugly dress colour? Please continue.” 

“Girl, we need to get you some Skype sex or something.” Veronica laughed as Cheryl turned beet red. 

“What? No, no we don’t.” Cheryl rushed in an embarrassed whisper. 

Veronica just continued, “Your mind has been all over the place ever since Monday, you and you girl just need some one on one and then..” 

“And then?”

“Shhh!” 

Cheryl blinked a couple of times, confused by Veronica’s sudden pause. 

“Shhh? Is that like.. meant to be boom?” 

“No, smartass! It’s shhh as in shut up!” Veronica whispered harshly.

Cheryl looked at Veronica imploringly while remaining quiet.

“Don’t look now but that guy over there has been looking over for the past five mins and he came in when we did too and I’m pretty sure he’s recording us.” Veronica explained. 

Cheryl felt her stomach drop. 

“Recording us?” She whispered back, “Why would he be recording us?” 

“I don’t know but he’s been moving closer and closer to us and he’s got a camera in his hand.” 

Suddenly Veronica’s face paled.  
“He’s coming over.”

“What? What do you mean-“ 

“Hey, ladies! How’s it going?” The guy questioned. Cheryl turned to look at him, he was tall with brownish blond hair and a slight beard. 

“Um.. we’re -“ Veronica started before the guy cut her off.

“Yeah, yeah, great. Look, I’m only really here for red.” He explained, dismissing Veronica while helping himself to the seat next to Cheryl and putting his arm around her, while she stiffened under his touch. 

“You’re Toni’s girl, right? And I’m like her number one biggest fan, so, I just thought that you and I could get some photos together and chat about Toni.” 

Veronica was speechless and Cheryl was equally as confused.

“Um, I’m sorry?” The red head started, removing his arm. “I don’t tend to indulge in my private life with Toni, and I also don’t tend to pose for photos with strangers.” 

Veronica stood up swiftly and pulled Cheryl towards her. “So if you could kindly leave her alone, we’d appreciate it.” 

The man grabbed onto Cheryl’s arm, trying to tug her towards him. She felt panic rise up in her throat.

“C’mon babe, just one photo! This is what you signed up for after all.”

Cheryl snatched her arm away hastily and gathered her things. 

“Signed up for it!? Excuse me for not being aware that simply dating my girlfriend made it okay for random men to film me and touch me and try to expose my private life! I should call the cops!” Cheryl voice broke with emotion.

The fanboy visibly paled at the threat and proceeded to back up a little.  
“Alright, chill - I only wanted a selfie. You didn’t have to be such a bitch. God, you don’t even deserve Toni anyway.” 

Cheryl’s jaw dropped at the insult and she had to physically restrain Veronica from hitting the guy. 

“What the hell did you just say to her!? Come and say it to my face! Come on you granola bar looking boy, come and make my day! Let me whoop your ass!” 

The guy rolled his eyes and flipped Veronica off while muttering under his breath. Cheryl was still stood in shock, eyes watering, as Veronica dusted herself off.

“The nerve of some people... I was just trying to enjoy my linguini! Girl, I would’ve thrown absolute hands he was so -“ Veronica stopped ranting, noticing Cheryl still just stood silently. She placed her hands gently on Cheryl’s shoulders, gaining the girls attention.

“Cheryl? Are you okay?”

The redhead looked sick, “Honestly, I don’t think so. I think I want to go home.” 

Veronica nodded wordlessly, quickly dialling a cab. 

——-

Once they had gotten back to Cheryl’s, Veronica had done a great job of trying to comfort Cheryl. Making her a hot drink, putting on a movie and trying to take her mind off of the incident - but the redhead’s mind just kept wondering back to what had happened, and how terrified she had felt. 

Is this what it would be like from now on? She’d only wanted to please Toni, finally letting the girl announce their relationship. But she’d thought that would be that. 

Why were people so obsessed over their relationship? And why did people suddenly think it was their business? Just because they knew she existed now it wasn’t like she owed them anything.

From the moment the photo had been posted, Cheryl’s life had flipped upside down. She’d received so much hate and even the odd death threat, as well as harassment at work, people messaging her and her friends trying to ‘expose her’. And then today’s incident too. 

Toni would always tell her to brush it off, to block and report people, but Toni was used to this. Toni had, to some extent, wanted all of this attention. And Cheryl had thought she could deal with it but now she wasn’t so sure. Their entire relationship had changed, now constantly under a magnifying glass and she hated it. 

“Veronica?” She spoke suddenly.

Veronica immediately looked her way, “Yes Cheryl? What is it?” 

“I think I’m going to head to bed. I... I think I just want to sleep right now.” 

Veronica looked at the girl sadly. “Do you want me to stay? I’ll stay if you need me to.” 

But Cheryl was already shaking her head.  
“No, I’m alright. I think I’m going to give Toni a call and then I’ll sleep. Thank you for everything you’ve done today.”

Veronica waved her off, “It’s nothing you wouldn’t have done for me. You should have let me beat his ass though.” She sassed, eliciting the smallest of smiles from Cheryl. “I’m worried about you.”

Cheryl reached for Veronica’s hand.  
“I’m fine. Really. You should head home, don’t worry about me.” 

Veronica hesitated for a moment before agreeing begrudgingly. “Okay, but the second you need me, call and I’m right her.”

“Okay Ronnie, you got it.” Cheryl agreed half heartedly.

Veronica narrowed her eyes but got up to leave anyway, knowing Cheryl wouldn’t change her mind. 

The second Veronica left the apartment Cheryl let the tears fall from her eyes. She took herself into the bedroom and laid down on Toni’s side of the bed, clutching her girlfriends pillow.

She opened FaceTime on her phone and tried to ring the singer. 

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four times.

Suddenly a message came through,

‘TT❤️: sorry babe, I’m in a shoot right now, can I call you later?’

Cheryl just locked her phone, not bothering to text back and cried even harder.

———

Thursday morning came and Cheryl looked rough. 

Due to Veronica’s insistence, she’d called in sick and had the day off work. She and Veronica had argued about it for a good twenty minutes before she’d finally conceded, taking Veronica’s advice and ‘giving time to herself’. 

Time to herself had probably meant face-masks and meditation to Veronica. 

To Cheryl it was crying with Cabernet Sauvignon straight from the bottle and tacky reality TV shows. Although, she wasn’t really paying them any mind. 

She was too busy fighting herself in her head.

Yesterday was bad. 

It could’ve been worse though.

He grabbed her like she was a doll.

At least he hadn’t seriously injured her.

She was getting death threats.

It’s just people behind a screen.

People hated her relationship with Toni.

She didn’t.

She did.

What? Of course she didn’t. 

Her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts - ‘TT❤️’

Her thumb hovered over the answer button. After last night, Toni had tried to ring again but Cheryl was asleep, she had text in the morning too but Cheryl had ignored that. She wasn’t quite sure why. 

She finally answered the phone.  
Toni’s face filled the screen and Cheryl didn’t have the heart to lift the camera to show her face.

“Cheryl? Hey. You didn’t answer my text, are you okay?” Toni asked, not looking at her phone. 

It was quiet for a few seconds. 

“Cheryl? Hello?” She asked again, finally inspecting her screen.

“I’m here.” 

“What’s going on babe?” Her brows furrowed. 

Cheryl felt her eyes immediately full with tears again.

“I don’t know Toni. I don’t think I can do this.” She whimpered out. 

Toni’s face immediately turned to concern, “Can you show me your face? What can’t you do? I’m confused.” 

Cheryl shakily tilted her phone so her face was visible and Toni’s eyes widened as they took in tear stained cheeks.

“My baby, what’s the matter? Why are you crying? What’s happened?” Toni implored, trying to get an answer from Cheryl. 

But Cheryl just started to bawl, Toni’s voice bringing fresh tears down her cheeks.

“Baby, you’re going to work yourself up, can you calm down? I need you to calm down.” 

“I-I can’t Toni. I can’t stop.” 

“Cheryl.” Toni spoke more firmly this time,  
“Breathe with me okay? Calm down.”

Cheryl squeezed her eyed shut and tried to calm her breathing down to match Toni’s letting her sobs turn to hiccups.

“That’s better, can you talk to me now? What’s the problem?” Toni asked gently.

“I don’t think I can do this Toni. It’s too much.” Cheryl rushed out, trying to ignore the tears pricking at her eyes again. 

Toni swallowed hard, trying to stay calm for Cheryl’s sake.

“What’s too much, baby? Tell me what’s bothering you.”

Cheryl shrugged tearfully into the camera. “I don’t know, our relationship, I guess. Everybody commenting on it.” Toni visibly paled but let Cheryl continue.  
“So many people hate our relationship. I get so many comments and... and messages and yesterday someone...” Cheryl trailed off, now nervous to breach the topic of yesterday’s incident. 

“Someone what, Cheryl. Talk to me please.” Toni begged.

“Please don’t get mad at me.” Cheryl asked looking directly at Toni for the first time since the call had started. 

“At you? Over something that has you so worked up? Never baby, you can tell me anything. You know this.” Toni reassured softly, worried about what happened.

“Veronica and I went to lunch yesterday and some - random guy - was filming us and when Veronica pointed him out he came over and then he said he was your biggest fan and he put his arm around me and was asking me about you and trying to get a photo and then Veronica tried to pull me away but he grabbed me and tried to pull me back and then when he finally backed off he called me a bitch and said I didn’t deserve you.” Cheryl rushed out, breathing heavily after. 

Toni’s face went through a range of emotions, shock, horror, sadness, rage and finally sadness flickered back across her eyes.

“...What? ...I don’t know what to say. I really don’t. Baby, that’s disgusting, it’s awful. And I can’t believe someone would stoop so low, especially someone who claimed to be a fan of mine. I can’t believe you thought I’d be mad at you either...” Toni said frustratedly. 

Cheryl flinched, “I know how much your fans mean to you, I didn’t want to -“

Toni immediately cut her off. “They don’t mean more to me than you do! You’re my girlfriend. MY girlfriend, I can’t be believe he put his hands on you, nobody should be touching you -“ 

She noticed the tears starting to fall from Cheryl’s eyes again. 

“No, baby don’t cry. I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you, I swear. I’m just pissed at this guy and the situation. Please don’t cry anymore.” 

Cheryl sniffled, “I don’t want people to hate our relationship. I don’t want to hate our relationship.” 

Toni felt her heart break at the screen in front of her. “People don’t hate our relationship baby. Well, okay, some people do. But that’s okay, people are entitled to their opinions, even if they’re wrong. 

You and me, we’re forever babygirl, we’ll get through this just like we’ve gotten through everything else.  
Nobodies opinions matter except for ours, okay? It’s our relationship. Ours.  
And I’m so so sorry that you’re feeling this way, that announcing this relationship put you in this position. That I put you in this position. It’s never what I wanted...”

Cheryl cut in softly, “I know. It’s just been a lot.” 

Toni looked at her tear stained through the screen and knew she needed to be there.

“I’m going to talk to FP. I’m going to write a statement about this, about getting all of this ridiculous harassment to stop and I’m going to get on the next possible plane I can and come home, okay baby? We’re going to sort this.” Toni said determinedly, already moving around to find FP.

“Wait no, what about -“ Cheryl started to rebuttal, she didn’t want to be the cause of Toni coming back early. 

“Nothing is more important than me being there with you now. You’re my girl, I need to be there, with you.” Toni said sternly and Cheryl couldn’t bring herself to argue.

——-

It had taken a lot of convincing and some air travel miracles but Toni was home at 9PM on the dot. 

She had FaceTimed Cheryl as much as she could and messaged her consistently whenever she couldn’t.

A statement had gone up from Toni’s account addressing the hate and the incident from yesterday, and news outlets were eating it up and fans were tweeting apologetically, but Toni had paid it no mind. She was determined to get home to her girl.

She’d all but burst through the front door, finding Cheryl in her nest on the sofa and bundling her up. And for the first half an hour, Cheryl had cried again. 

Toni had sat and wiped her tears and kissed her softly. Whispering sweet nothings and words of reassurance into her ear before taking her girlfriend to bed.

She’d gone through a basic night routine with Cheryl, commenting all the while on how beautiful her girlfriend was and how much she’d missed her and even helping to brush her hair.

Now they were laid in bed, Cheryl’s head on Toni’s chest as she ran her fingers through the red locks and down her back.

“I’m so sorry Cheryl. I really am.” Toni exhaled deeply. 

“I know TT, it’s okay. I knew this would be difficult, I guess I just wasn’t ready for how difficult.” 

Toni pulled her girl even closer to her and breathed her in. Basking in her presence for a few moments. 

“I don’t deserve you, Cheryl Blossom. I wish this were easier, I guess I only thought about the positives that came with announcing our relationship. I just wanted to finally show you off, to be able to tell the world that you are my muse, that all these songs are for you.” 

Cheryl immediately lifted her head to see the guilty tears collecting in Toni’s eyes.

“Hey, shh. Don’t you cry, then we’ll both be a mess. Of course you deserve me, it’s me and you forever, remember? And I know that’s what you wanted, and it was in pure intentions, we should be able to tell the world we are together. It’s not your fault Toni, you are not responsible for how other people act.” Cheryl spoke softly, reaching to gently caress Toni’s cheek.

“Yeah, but -“ 

“Toni. You are not responsible for how other people act.” Cheryl said more firmly. 

Toni cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” She spoke against Cheryl’s lips.

Cheryl hummed before pulling away to look into Toni’s eyes. “And you are to me. This doesn’t change that. It’s a big adjustment but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re the person I want to be with forever.” 

Toni smiled softly, “Forever is a long time.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully, “Then you best not get boring.”

Toni smirked. “Me? Boring? Never!”

They were quiet for a few moments again, just taking each other in.

“I think I’d feel better if we got you a bodyguard.” Toni stated.

Cheryl raised her brows at Toni.  
“Absolutely not, that’s unnecessary. I’m not having someone follow me around work and on my lunch breaks. I have Veronica for that.” 

Toni had to stifle a laugh at that, “I guess that’s true. Speaking of, I need to thank her. Again.” She deadpanned while reaching for her phone. 

Cheryl grabbed Toni’s arm and pulled it back around herself. “Later, for now I’m enjoying being with you again.” 

Toni shuffled to get comfortable and locked her hands around Cheryl’s waist while the red head accommodated herself to lay on top of Toni. 

“Yeah,” Toni hummed out, “Later.” 

——

The next morning Cheryl woke up to arms wrapped loosely around her from behind and Toni snoring into her back. 

She shuffled back closer into Toni, and enjoyed the way her girlfriend tightened her hold around her. 

She reached for her phone and opened her settings, immediately turning off her social media notifications before turning her phone off and tossing it to the side. 

Toni was right. This was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
